Story Of The Moon Princess
by shootlumos
Summary: What if something different happen to Luna. She was heartbroken, tortured by Umbridge and then apparate to Forks where she met the Cullens and the Black... This story is a bit AU and OOC.. I'm sucks at summary but I hope you'll read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Story of the Moon Princess**

This is my first attempt in writing fic so I don't know if anyone will read this story and english is not my main language really so bear with me okay...

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR TWILIGHT…

**Chapter 1**

**Somewhere in Forks……**

"The one who will change our fate will arrive on the next two cycles after the full moon in the dark forest. She is a treasure to both sides. Patient, kind hearted and serene is not enough to describe the pure soul. She's a free spirit, not ours to claim. Don't be quick to judge her my fellow friend, she may seem weak but her knowledge and her heart is what's going to help us lift this curse to a precious gift." A man lying on a bed said with difficulty. Another man much younger that resembles the one on the bed sat beside the bed listening carefully of what have been told.

Many other men and women stood around the bed watching as their leader gave away a prophecies before he dies. It is known to the werewolves pack that a good and fair leader can see a glimpse of future before he dies. It is proven that their leader is a kind and fair man when he leads the pack and they respected him. That is why many of their kind come to see their leader knowing they won't see him again after tonight.

"Who is this treasure, father?" Ask a man near the bed which lays the dying man.

"The Moon Princess," it was the last word the man said before he breaths out his last breath.

"Father, I will look for this treasure and bring her to our clan. Now rests in peace." The man ordered some of his men to prepare a burial ceremony for their former respected leader. As his father's son, he will become the new leader for the werewolves pack.

The said follower bows their heads and walk out of room to fulfill their leader's command. The new leader turns to look at his dead father with determined look on his face.

_I Jacob Black will lead this pack as best as I could father._

**Somewhere in Rochester….**

"I have something to tell you guys," said Dr. Cullen Carlisle towards his family. His wife Esme standing beside him to support any decision he makes.

"Don't tell me we need to move," said a handsome, tall, messy haired man who was leaning against the door frame casually looking out of the house.

"Again" he said this time turn to face the kind doctor who he thought as his own father.

_Well, unfortunately yes._

"Why? We were doing fine here."

_We stayed too long here. Some people get suspicious of us._

He sighed before muttered "Fine".

"Oh… Please. Not all people here can read mind like Edward does," a beautiful blonde woman said annoyingly to no one in particular before addressing Carlisle. She sits beside his also beautiful husband Emmet on the couch. "Do we really need to move from here?"

"Yes. Pack your things today. We will head out tomorrow night."

"We will," Emmet said. "Come on, my Rose." He holds up his hand for Rosalie to take.

"Don't forget to inform Alice and Jasper if you see them," Esme said not forgetting the newest member of their family. "I didn't see them anywhere today".

"Alice probably already knew with her ability," Rosalie muttered under her breath but of course they all heard what she just said. Being vampire has many advantage after all although there are also many other things they lose.

"Where are we heading to this time?" Edward asked Carlisle.

"Fork"

**Somewhere in Hogwarts…..**

A girl suddenly awoke from her sleep as the nightmare keeps appearing in her dream. The moonlight shone brightly down her pale figure. Sweat glistening on her skin making it glow. She put her hand on her chest to calm down her rapidly beating heart. It is the same nightmare that becomes a constant thing in her dream. It all started after the death of her boyfriend, Cedric Diggory in the Triwizard Tournament. Hogwarts' Hero which is Cedric Diggory died protecting one Harry Potter from Voldemort.

She still remember that day as if it just happened yesterday although it's already five months since the day Cedric died. Teachers and students of Hogwarts are celebrating the day joyously as it is the final day of the Triwizard Tournament. Only one champion will come back with the Cup as a winner. And its either Cedric or Harry since Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum already fail to proceed in the maze.

_5 months ago……_

Luna watched as other students cheers excitedly and certain Weasleys even betting on who will be the winner with their friends. Luna can't seem to enjoy one bit at the moment because in her heart she feel that something is wrong. She tried to cast aside that feeling by telling herself that she's too paranoid. But deep down inside she can't help but feel that something bad had happened. She silently prays that both of her friends will be alright.

"Chill out, Luna. Cedric will come back after this. But not as a winner," a voice said smugly from beside her. Luna looked at the source of the voice and saw that Hermione and Ron sit at the empty bench beside her. Hermione smiled cheekily at her as she was the one who uttered the previous words.

"Yeah. I think Harry will win this time" Ron said agreed with Hermione. Luna just looks at Hermione with a worried expression on her face.

"Hermione, I think something bad happened to them," she said while clutching the front of her robe tightly.

"Oh… come on Luna. There is nothing happened to them. You are just too worried," Hermione said in her know it all tone.

Luna tried to protest but at the same time a blinding light erupted from the center of the great hall which has been modified for the special occasion stopped her.

Everyone cheered loudly as Harry and Cedric appeared.

_Why doesn't Cedric move? Cedric get up. Get up._

_Why can't everybody see that something is wrong with Cedric. Stop cheering._

Luna wanted to yell at them but she becomes numb with fear and shock.

When Cedric doesn't move and Harry still clutching to Cedric's front shirt, shielding him like he wants to protect him is the time when everybody seems to realize that Harry is sobbing uncontrollably on Cedric. The Cup lay forgotten on the cold hard floor. Confusion is written on everybody's faces as they wonder what had happened to both boys. They still didn't realize that Cedric is dead.

Dumbledore move forward towards Harry and try to pull him away from Cedric.

"No." Harry doesn't want to let go. He keeps clutching to Cedric.

Dumbledore grabbed Harry's face so that he is facing him. Tears streak down Harry's face. "Harry, please. What happened?" He asked with urgency.

"He's back" Harry said still clutching to Cedric.

"Who is back Harry. Who did this to Cedric?"

"This boy is dead Dumbledore," Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fueuge said to Dumbledore. Mr. Diggory pushed through the crowding students towards his only son.

"He's back. Voldemort is back and he killed Cedric," Harry said.

Everyone heard what the Minister said and they gasped in horror realizing that Cedric is dead and the fact that Voldemort has returned.

Meanwhile, Hermione turned worriedly towards Luna who had a blank expression on her face. Hermione shakes Luna's shoulder to get her attention and said something to her but the other girl just stared blankly towards Cedric.

Luna could feel that someone is shaking her shoulder and shout something to her but she can't hear anything. She can't feel anything. Inside her head she's screaming like crazy. She wants to get to Cedric but her leg doesn't want to move. Her eye is blurring now and the shaking only make it worst. Next, all she can see is black and emptiness.

_Present day……_

Luna closes her eyes trying to get back to sleep. A lot had happened since that day. She later learns that Professor Moody is actually an imposter and also a death eater by the name Barty Crouch Jr. The real Moody has been locked down inside his own trunk after all. She remembered after a week of Cedric's death, Harry approaches her when she was alone beside the lake trying to find some peace after all those exhausting classes.

_Luna leaned against the giant tree and closed her eyes. Some movements beside her make her open her eyes and turned her head. One Harry Potter sat and leaned beside her uninvited. Luna stared at him questioningly at his behavior._

"_Hey, I hope you don't mind I sit here," Harry said to her._

"_You already sit here so there is nothing I can do about it anyway," Luna replied back before once again closing her eyes._

_Harry chuckled in amusement but made no intention to move from that comfortable spot. He too closed his eyes and enjoyed the peaceful quietness between them._

"_What do you really want, Harry?" Luna suddenly said without opening her eyes._

_Harry opened his eyes and looked at Luna. He noticed that she has a very long lashes and beautiful face. Well, its not like he didn't notice someone as beautiful as her, he even liked her before but Cedric had made the first move. He lost his chance because he thought no one would notice Luna with her eccentric behavior and thinking, not noticing that it was just a facade she wore._

"_What makes you think that I want something from you?" He said almost whispering._

_A small smile makes its way on Luna's lip. "It's written on your face Harry, spit it out."_

"_You Ravenclaw sure are clever."_

_Luna opened her eyes and looked at Harry. "I don't know about everyone else but my knowledge is my weapon, my power."_

_Harry turns away from Luna and wondering how he's going to break the news to her._

"_I got something to tell you," he began. Luna waits for Harry to continue after the slight pause. He turns his head back to Luna._

"_It's about Cedric, he……," Harry saw that Luna's expression changed when he spoke Cedric's name. Harry knows that she's in pain. After Cedric's death, Luna never once cried but that doesn't mean she's not broken. She's the type to hide all of her pain inside because she doesn't want her few friend to worry about her._

_The momentary glimpse of emotion on Luna's face is now replaced by her usual blank expression. She's trying to show Harry that she is fine but Harry knew better._

"_Yes, Harry."_

_After a few moments of awkward silence, Harry continued._

"_Cedric asked me to tell you that he really loves you," he said. A single tear escaped Luna's left despite the emotionless face she wore on her face. It pained Harry to see her like this but he continued nonetheless "he said he regrets that his time with you is so short. He would give everything in this world just to feel you in his arms again. He wants me to take care of you."_

_Luna was sobbing by the time Harry finished his words. All the emotionless face she wore is gone replaced by the sorrow she felt._

"_It hurts …it hurts Harry … in here," she said in between her sob clutching her robe where her heart should be. "It hurts so much." Tears generously streak down her beautiful face._

_That was all it took before Harry lurched forward and hug Luna tightly against his chest. Luna just continued crying while Harry soothing her._

A lot had happened since that day but what disappoints Luna is the way people didn't believe Harry and Professor Dumbledore's story about Voldemort's returning. It's like Cedric's death is for nothing. Luna sighed heavily. She can feel that she became drowsy again. It's not long before she's oblivious again to the real world.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR TWILIGHT…

_A month later……_

Luna made her way towards the library to finish her Defend Against The Dark Arts' essay. Talk about DADA, Luna can't believe what the old pink frog made her do during the detention last night. Umbridge made her write 'I must not tell lies' with her own blood. Now, her right palm itched with pain terribly.

She was about to turn a corner when she hear familiar voices talking outside the castle. She didn't mean to eavesdrop on their conversation but she stopped dead on her track when she heard her name being spoken.

"I see you are getting close to Luna lately", said a voice belonged to none other than Ronald Weasley.

Luna peered through the window and saw that Harry, Hermione and Ron were sitting under a tree working on their essays.

Harry just snorted and said, "I don't want her to go back to her old self now that Cedric is dead". Harry said that even though he didn't really mean it.

Luna's heart broke when she heard it. She felt her eyes burn at that moment.

"Yeah, who knows what is inside her mind now," Hermione spoke.

Luna felt slightly angry at that comment and that was all it took for her to approach them and made her presence known before they had any chance to break her already pained heart.

"What's inside my mind now is a question how could someone who called themselves my friends can talk shit about me behind my back."

"Luna," Harry was startled to see Luna standing behind them with a disgusting look on her face.

"Luna, it is not what you think," Hermione tried to explain but was cut short when Luna interrupted her.

"Does it matter what I think?" She spat. No one had ever seen Luna angry before.

"Please Luna, I never meant……," Harry took a step closer to Luna but she avoided him by stepping backward.

"Don't you dare say it Harry James Potter," she said. "I had heard enough."

"I don't need all of you. I don't need you watching over me like Cedric said Mr. Potter. You don't have to feel guilty about that," that was what Luna said before she walked away from them leaving them speechless.

Just a few steps she took there was a hand grabbing her throbbing one making her flinched at the sudden contact. She yanked her hand away from Harry and hides it behind her back but it doesn't go unnoticed by Harry.

"What's wrong with your hand?" he tried to grab it again but Luna slapped his hand away.

"Don't you dare touch me," she spat angrily. Tears now flowed down her face. It was not the pain on her hand that got her crying but the pain inside her heart. She now also feels that it's not worth it to get her hand bleeding just because she defended Harry's story against that old hag.

Harry seemed frozen to the spot seeing her like that. He knew that it must be painful to her if she's crying.

With that Luna walks away from there to her room with an unfinished essay.

Luna hides herself in the library with a thick book on her lap. She no longer hangs out with the Golden Trio since that day. She even avoided meeting them in the hallways except for when she has to feed her grumbling stomach at the great hall.

She also had this sudden urges to read all the books in the library lately and she didn't know why. She just felt like she had to, like she's going to really need the information later.

_I don't even know how all of this information is going to benefit me. Seriously, why am I reading on how to make Wolfsbane's potion. I don't even have friend who is a werewolf, not that I have friends to begin with. _Luna thinks annoyingly turned on the next page rather rudely.

Aside from that, she also gained other benefit like; learned on how to 'apparate' from an interesting book two days ago so she thought that it's not that bad. Furthermore, she strongly sticks to her 'My knowledge is my power and weapon' motto.

After finish reading the thick book about werewolves, Luna put it back on the shelf and wandered around looking for other interesting book to read not knowing that she's close to the forbidden section.

"What are you doing here young lady?"

The voice startled Luna and she turned around finding that Madam Pince, the librarian scowling at her waiting for an explanation.

"I'm just looking for a book to read. I'm bored," she said innocently.

Madam Pince seemed satisfied with her answer. It's not like she didn't know this young girl. Miss Lovegood came everyday to read and never disturbed anybody.

"If you're bored why don't you help me organize some books in the forbidden section," Madam Pince said after a while. She really needed some help if she wanted to finish her job for today and Luna seemed like a perfect person to ask.

Luna stared at Madam Pince unbelievably. Was she hearing right?

"Really? I thought students are not allowed in there," Luna stated.

"Not without my permission of course. Come on, don't waste any time."

Madam Pince just dragged Luna along with her before Luna could say anything.

Helping Madam Pince in the forbidden section was not bad for Luna. At the end of their work Luna got Madam Pince's permission, given freely to borrow two books from the forbidden section and that was right after she teased Madam Pince being afraid of being in the forbidden section because it was dark.

"Are you sure you are from Ravenclaw and not Slytherin? The Sorting Hat must put you in the wrong place." Madam Pince said grudgingly after they got out of the forbidden section.

Luna just grinned at Madam Pince. She put the two books inside her bag to make sure no one saw it.

"But you're the one who give me the permission, freely to take out any two books," she said innocently almost whining. "It's a chance that I cannot pass".

"Alright….alright you win this time. But remember to take care of it and return it in a week," she said sternly.

"Don't worry, I will. I won't even let anyone saw me with these books."

"It's almost curfew time now. Go back to your dorm," Madam Pince said guiding her to the door.

"Okay. Goodnight Madam Pince."

"Goodnight Miss Lovegood," she watched until Luna's back disappear from her view. She couldn't believe that Luna Lovegood was actually a good company. She was a chatty person once she became comfortable around other person. She was also a good and kind student so Madam Pince didn't worry giving her permission to borrow those books today.

_It's a shame that everyone doesn't see the real Luna Lovegood. Or at least Cedric Diggory did._

With that in thought Madam Pince retired for the day.

**At the same time, in Forks......**

"It's almost time, Jacob. Another two weeks for the prophecies to take place," spoke a man towards his best friend and also their leader.

"I know, Scott. I'm aware of it."

"What about the Cullen?" Scott said

"What about them?" Jacob sighed. He knew where this leading to, he also had been thinking about this.

"They live near the dark forest. It's been their hunting place. They must have sense it if someone 'human' being in there," Scott spoke with some urgency and worry in his tone. "They might lose control and kill her if they found her."

"We will be ready, we will scout that place on that day. Don't you forget we also got heightened senses like they do," Jacob seemed to be thinking for awhile about what his friend had said.

"Do you really think that this Moon Princess, the treasure is just a mere human?" He voiced out his thought.

Scott sighed before answering "Honestly, I don't know. 'She's not ours to claim', I think she is not like us and I don't think she is a vampire either. If she is, why would she help us? So, I guess she is just a human," he said with uncertainty on the last word.

"How can a mere human has the power to change our fate?" Both of them do not have an answer to this question.

"I guess all we can do is waiting till we see for ourselves," Scott finally said. Jacob just nodded towards his best friend.

Next day, Luna read through the book she got yesterday. Many great things were exposed in the books. Things like how to cast a spell without using a wand. Well not technically without using a wand, but when the wand was already become one with its master. This was something Luna can't wait to do. She also learned many other spell that was not taught during class. No wonder it was placed in the forbidden section, it was almost dark. The other book contained information about magical and non magical creature such as goblin, faeries, vampire, werewolf, inferi and many other creatures in detail.

_What a great book I pick_, Luna thought smiling to herself.

By the time she finished reading those two books, a week already pass and she planned on returning the book after lunch to Madam Pince. Most importantly, time to practice her new found spell.

After lunch, Luna returned the books to Madam Pince and head straight to the bathroom on the second floor where Moaning Myrtle reside. There, she begin the ritual to make the wand became one with its owner. It was a complicated ritual since it combined some difficult charms and ancient runes. She rehearsed the ritual a couple of times before she begin the actual one.

She stood at the center of the runes she draw and begin enchanting. She saw that the runes start to glow and keep chanting louder with her wand in her hand. A white light burst from where she stands and she closed her eyes tightly to avoid the blinding light. After awhile she opened her eyes and saw that the runes are gone as well as her wand.

_Did it work?_

Luna can't help but worry if she messed this up. She saw a crack on the mirror and decides to test her theory.

She pointed her right hand towards the said mirror and spoke, "Reparo". Moment later the crack on the mirror sealed itself together until there was no trace of any crack on it.

Luna stared at the mirror. She felt sudden wave of giddiness, happiness, excitement and many other emotion mixed together to describe her feeling right now.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She screamed loudly as she jumped up and down on the hard floor like crazy. If someone saw her right now, they would question about her mental state. A smile made its way on her luscious lip. It's been awhile since she felt this happy. Something's bothering her mind for a minute.

_It would be weird if I do magic without a wand. What if the teachers ask me about my wand?_

She put her hand inside her robe and touched a round object. She put it out and saw that it was the Galleon the DA (Dumbledore's Army) used to contact each other.

_Well, it's not like I'm going to use it anymore._

She then concentrated on the Galleon and think about her wand. "Feraverto", she muttered under her breath and a second later the Galleon turn exactly like her wand.

_Hum… I guess this will do the trick,_ she thought amusedly.

After that, she exited the gloomy bathroom feeling happier than she had in the past couple of months.

A week later, Luna stomped angrily on her way to the Potion's class. And why she's so in a bad mood on such a fine morning? Well let's just say that that old hag, Umbridge had just gave her another detention just because she questioned the way Umbridge handling the class.

After dinner that day, she went straight to Umbridge's office for her detention. As she entered the room, Umbridge smiled evilly at her. A quill and a piece of paper already set up on the table. Luna without wasting any more time, sit on the chair and pick the quill.

"What do I write this time?" she asked with a blank expression.

"How about the same one as last time," Umbridge said with her fake sweet voice.

Luna begins to write 'I must not tell lies' and her palm began to burn. She hides her discomfort from Umbridge. She won't give that old hag the satisfaction to see her pain.

"I hope this will be another lesson for you," she watched in amusement as Luna's palm began to terribly bleeding.

After seemed like hours of writing the same line, there was a knock on the door and Luna stopped writing and looked at the door.

"Come in."

A girl whom Luna knew as Marietta came in with an unsure look on her face. Luna felt bad about this as she knew this girl also attend the DA.

"Professor, I want to speak to you about the DA," she said. Her eyes widen when she saw Luna sitting there. She suddenly felt scared because she knew Luna was a member of DA.

"Well of course dear," she said cheerily. She rose from her seat and walked towards Marietta.

_Why did that old hag's luck is so good today?_ Luna thought grudgingly.

"Come with me dear," she motioned for Marietta to follow her to the end of the room "and you Miss Lovegood, continue with your detention." She told Luna.

Luna scoffed and continued writing. She can't believe that Marietta would tell Umbridge about DA. She can hear everything Marietta said from where she sat.

Moments later a scream can be heard from Marietta that maked Luna turns her head. She saw that the words 'TRAITOR' were written all over Marietta's body.

"Professor, what's happening to me?" She sobbed uncontrollably.

"Don't worry, Madam Pompfrey will be able to cure you," Umbridge said nicely to the scared girl. "You stay here dear, I will have Potter and his friends to be brought here immediately."

Luna felt a slight panic rose in her chest. Is she going to expel them?

Umbridge wrote something in a piece of paper and sent her owl to deliver the message. There's an evil sparks in her eyes and Luna felt very bad about this.

Ten minutes later, a commotion can be heard from outside the room and Umbridge opens the door widely. Entering the room were none other than Harry Potter himself with his best friends Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley with Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle behind them pointing their wands at the Golden Trio. A victorious smirk plastered on Draco's face.

Upon seeing Luna in the room, Harry clenched his fist and his anger only rising if that was even possible.

"I can't believe you would stand so low Luna," his voice seething with anger.

Luna snorted in disbelieve at his statement. She shook her head unbelievably that Harry would think she was the one who betrayed them.

_I can't believe he thinks so little of me. I'm tired of this. They can think whatever they want._

"It's not her Harry. Its Marietta here," Hermione said finally pointing towards Marietta at the back of the room. "It's obvious of course," they all saw the words on her skin.

"What did you do to me Granger?" Marietta demanded an answer.

"Nothing that you didn't deserve," an amuse expression was on Hermione's face.

"Well thank you for that Granger," Luna said sarcastically. She grabbed her bag and walked towards the door forgetting about her detention. She didn't think she could stand being in the same room with them anymore, Harry especially.

She was almost halfway to the door when suddenly she can't move.

"Not so fast Miss Lovegood," that old hag said. "You are one of them after all."

She collapsed to the floor when the curse was removed from her. Harry hurriedly on her side to help her but she slaped his hand away. Luna refused to look at him.

"I'm sorry," Harry said softly.

Umbridge chuckled evilly.

"Well, Mr. Potter, I have questions for you and I want you to answer them truthfully," she started.

Is Dumbledore planning on taking over the Ministry? She asked. Harry can't believe this woman. All she can think about was whether Dumbledore is planning to take over the Ministry when greater trouble like Voldemort taking over the magic world is happening.

"Dumbledore never plans on something wasteful like that when there is dangerous threat on magical world exists," Harry said with so much venom in his voice.

"Don't lie Potter." She said as she pointed her wand at Luna. "Crucio." Luna screamed as the Unforgivable curse was cast on her. She felt like thousands of blades pierced through her flesh.

"No!!!" Harry yelled. Umbridge stopped the curse and watched Harry's face. "Keep her out of this, she's innocent."

"If you don't want her to get hurt, then it's time you answer my question seriously, Potter."

"I told you the truth already."

Umbridge ignored Harry and begin to speak.

"Let we starts once again Potter. Where is Dumbledore and what is he planning?"

"I told you already he's not planning…."

"Crucio."

Once again Luna screamed as the same curse was put on her. Tears streamed down her face.

"Stop! Stop it !!" Harry yelled. He moved to go to Luna but Draco Malfoy stopped him by hexing him with the body binding curse. Harry cried as Luna fought to stay conscious during the torture. It pained him to see her being torture.

"How could you do that to her? You're a teacher." Harry yelled in rage to Umbridge. "You won't get away with it once the Ministry knew about this."

Umbridge just laughed maniacally hearing what Harry said.

"No one will know about this of course. Say Potter, who will people trust the most, me or the famous Harry Potter who spread the lies about You Know Who's returning to our world. Furthermore, who cares about Miss Lovegood anyway? The Minister has been trying to make her father to stop writing The Quibler. What I will do to Miss Lovegood tonight is a bonus to the Ministry. It will be a lesson to her pathetic father…… as well as you Potter."

She took Harry's wand from Draco, pointed his wand towards Luna and grinned evilly. "Of course all of this is an accident. Miss Lovegood and her friends choose to rebel against Professor Umbridge and she accidentally killed by her own friend's Unforgivable curse which was originally directed towards me."

Hearing that, Luna started to panic.

_She's going to kill me. What do I do?_

"Avada….."

_Apparate. I have to apparate from here…_

"No. you can't do that," Harry yelled.

"Kedavra." The curse shot towards Luna. But before it can reach her, she disappeared from where she was a moment ago.

* * *

Luna can see the murderous green light at the end of Harry's wand. She started to tremble uncontrollably. She needed more time. She didn't know where to apparated to. She's panic, scared and can't think straight. She cannot think of anything. Suddenly, an image of forest with tall trees shot through her head.

The green light shot towards her and that was all it took to make up her mind.

"Apparate," she said desperately concentrating on the image of the dark unfamiliar forest.

A second later Luna found herself lying on the cool ground surrounded by tall trees in the cold, dark, wild forest.

Luna watched the forest interestingly. It was so cold, so quiet yet so peaceful. She didn't mind lying here until someone found her. That was when the pain she felt from the cruciatus curse started to kick in. The pain on her right palm didn't help either. Her mind became fuzzy due to the pain. She closed her tired eyes. She's closed to unconsciousness.

_Am I at the forbidden forest? I hope it's not long for someone to find me. Who knows what dangerous creatures reside in this forest. _

With that in mind she's unconscious to the world.

* * *

Well that's for now. I hope you guys like it. Thanks for those who review the previous chapter of this story. I really appreciate it…. Any suggestions and opinions are welcomed. Thank you so much and pretty please review….. hehe. Bye …


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR TWILIGHT…

Edward Cullen went out of the house that night to hunt in the Dark Forest. It was already two months since they moved here. When they arrived at the small town, a friendly old man told him to not go in the Dark forest because it was dangerous. Wild animals resided there such as bears and tigers. It was so dark even in the daylight that was why it was called Dark Forest. The old man known as Mr. Garner was shocked when Edward told him his family bought the nice house near the Dark Forest.

Their house was isolated from other people but it was a bonus when they had secrets to keep. Edward started to like Fork immediately. The place was always cloudy and raining almost everyday. Sun hardly could go through the thick dark cloud. It was one major problem if you were a vampire. Sunlight make your skin sparkled like diamonds when it hit your skin.

Edward wandered deeper in the Dark Forest. After an hour, he found his target. A black giant bear walked aimlessly on his four giant foots. As if sensing the danger, the bear began to panic, rising on two foot and roared into the night. Edward smirked knowing that the bear stood no chance against him.

An hour later, a dead, black giant bear lies helplessly on the ground with a broken neck and less blood than when he was alive. It was an unexpectedly fun, playing with the bear. He liked the way the bear fought for his life.

Just when he turned around to walk back to his house, he caught a faint scent lingered in the air. He became fascinated with the scents. It was sweet, fresh and unique in its own way. He took a deep breath to locate the scent when the smell of blood hit his advance sensory system. His ears caught the faint sound of a heart beat.

He began running towards the scent. What kind of animal or plant emits this kind of scents anyway? Well, his curiosity got the better of him. He's getting close to the scent and feels excited about it. A moment later he stopped dead on his track. It took only a minute to recover from the shock he felt upon seeing what was in front of him.

_A human girl. What the hell is this human doing here anyway? Forget that, how in the world did she get here in the first place. _

Edward took a step closer towards the girl. He watched her curiously and saw the blood in her right hand. Her face contorted in pain but Edward couldn't sense any injuries on her body except maybe her right hand due to the blood.

Suddenly, Edward sensed other company not far from where he stood. Edward caught a familiar scent and knew that the others were his follower.

_Jacob Black. _Edward thought distastefully.

Without any thinking, he scooped the girl into his arms and ran hurriedly towards his home.

Carlisle and Esme sat huddling each other on the couch watching the romance movie on the television. It was not everyday that they could do this as Carlisle was always busy with his work at the hospital. Alice, Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie sat together on the floor playing cards much to Rosalie's distaste.

After round four, Alice once again won the game.

"Oh… This is ridiculous. Of course Alice will win," Rosalie huffed angrily. "That's not fair. You used your power against us."

Alice just smiled sheepishly at Rosalie since what she said was true.

"I can't help it," she said shrugging her shoulder. "It's not like I want it to be like this," Alice continued with a bit of guilty on her tone. She watched Rosalie with a sad pleading look.

"Oh forget it," Rosalie said with a sigh.

Alice smiled inwardly. She knew that Rosalie had a kind heart despite the rude bitchy demeanor she always showed around.

Meanwhile, both men just look at each other and shrugged at their wives' behavior.

"What is that?" Rosalie suddenly said. All eyes turned to look at her even Esme and Carlisle.

"What is what?" Jasper asked confuse with her.

"It's Edward. He's coming home but there is someone else also. I don't know but I smell blood. A human's blood," Rosalie said with horror at the last part.

Everybody stared worriedly at Rosalie. They knew that Rosalie had the strongest senses than any of them although she was a new born. Even in strength. So there was no mistake in her deductions.

"I can smell them now," Emmet said. "It's true what Rosalie said."

Soon, they all could smell Edward and the unknown human. They all had been worried if Edward had hurt the human.

"We have a problem. Werewolves are in tow. I guess more than twenty but the closest two are Jacob Black and Scott Frost," Rosalie said seriously. She walked towards the door.

"What kind of problem did you get into this time Edward," Carlisle muttered with a sigh.

"Why did the dogs chasing them anyway?" Jasper wondered loudly when he sensed the werewolves.

Carlisle walked toward the door and everyone followed him. They all waited patiently for Edward to make appearance.

…………………………

Edward got out of the forest and saw that his family stood at the door. Their thoughts filled his head. He knew that they were worried about him.

Esme and Carlisle were the first to approach him.

"Edward, what happened?" Esme asked worriedly. They all looked at the unconscious girl in his arms. Everyone was speechless. They didn't expect it to be a girl, a beautiful girl nonetheless. Edward frowned annoyingly at their thoughts.

"Well, I don't expect it to be a girl." Jasper finally said.

"Take her inside. She's hurt." Carlisle said after overcoming his shock.

Edward rushed inside and placed the girl on the bed in Carlisle's work room.

Luna mumbled something incoherent when Edward put her on the bed. They couldn't make out what she said.

"Maybe she's having nightmare. I can sense that she's terrified," Jasper said.

"They're here," Esme said. They all could sense that the werewolves were just outside their house.

Edward and Jasper growled dangerously with the fact. As if sensing the danger both of them could cause, Carlisle stood in front of them and commanded with an authority they wouldn't dare to question.

"Both of you stay here and don't do anything stupid," he said before addressing Emmet, "come with me."

Emmet nodded and they both hurried out of the room to greet their uninvited guest.

* * *

AN: I know it's short but I'm a bit busy right now with my project but I promise next chapter will be longer than this one. Thanks to those who review the previous chapter** – MaxRide05, mya, mi21, padz and prongz, mfoto, heartless22, Mysterygurl13, Since 1995, Sophie29 and . **I really appreciate it. Thank you…mmuahh…

**REVIEW?**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR TWILIGHT

Jacob Black waited for the Cullens to question of his presence in their residence. If he got his way, he wanted to barge through the door and demanded them to hand over the girl. But he knew it will only complicate things. He and his friends were the one who's trespassing here. Well maybe the old Jacob Black would did it but he was their pack leader now. He tried to think of the pro and contra of a situation before he acted. He didn't want to disappoint his people. Being a leader had matured him really. Furthermore, he had promised to his father he would lead the pack as best as he could.

The door opened and stepped out were Carlisle and Emmet Cullen. Jacob sighed in relief.

_Thank God it's not that arrogant Edward Cullen._

Jacob walked towards them.

"Dr. Cullen," he nodded towards the said doctor.

Carlisle nodded back to acknowledge him. "May I know to what pleasure do I owe this visit? If I'm correct, you were chasing Edward back in the forest."

"Yes. He took something that we want," Jacob said calmly.

"And what that something is. I know Edward wouldn't take something that belongs to somebody else."

"The girl, Dr. Cullen. We want the girl."

Carlisle was shocked. What did he want with a human girl like her?

"I can smell blood. Did Edward hurt her?" Jacob asked in an angry tone.

"No. She's already bleeding when Edward found her in the forest. I was about to check up on her before you arrive," Carlisle explained. "But I wonder what you want with her. She's human," he stated.

"It's not your business, doctor." Jacob knew what the doctor thinks. But he couldn't tell them anything about the prophecy. "Look, just give me the girl and we will leave. We won't hurt her. I personally will ensure her safety."

"I think it's best if I check up on her first and treat her wound. After that, we will decide about giving her to you or the police."

"I want to see her," Jacob decided.

"No." Emmet said. "You can't go inside. Edward and Jasper don't like you."

"Well, Cullen. The feeling is mutual."

Emmet wanted to argue but stopped by Carlisle. Carlisle think of the situation thoroughly. He too didn't want the werewolf in his house but the new pack leader won't leave until he got what he wanted.

"You can come in but only you alone. The others have to leave," Carlisle said smoothly.

"You gotta be kidding me," Scott said. He won't permit that to happen.

"It's that or nothing at all."

"We are going to stay," Scott said stubbornly.

"It's your decision," Carlisle mentioned to Jacob.

"It's okay Scott. I want you to lead the others back at home," Jacob commanded his best friend.

"Not a very wise decision Jacob."

"I can handle this. Trust me."

Scott hesitated but he had no choice except to agree. He knew Jacob was stubborn. It's hard to change his mind when he already made a decision.

He nodded and said in a low tone. "You better bring her and come back in one piece." Not a low tone to prevent the Cullens from hearing since he knew that they could hear everything he said, but a low dangerous tone that brought meaning 'you better do it or your ass will be in pain'.

"I will."

Scott turned around and gave orders to their fellow friends. In a second, they were out of view.

"Satisfy now, doctor," he said sarcastically.

"Yes. Come on in."

Jacob followed the two Cullens inside the house. They entered a room and Jacob saw a beautiful dirty blonde haired girl on a bed. He rushed to her side unaware of the angry glare Edward was giving him.

_So this is her._

Carlisle wiped out the blood on Luna's palm with a washcloth.

_What the hell is that?_ Carlisle watched her palm closely and wiped out the remaining blood on her hand to take a better look.

"What is it Carlisle?" Edward asked hearing his thoughts.

Carlisle showed them Luna's palm.

Rosalie gasped in horror seeing the words on her palm. "I must not tell lies. Who would want to do that to herself? This girl must be crazy."

"No…. Umbridge..," Luna said barely conscious of her surrounding. She heard voices and felt her palm been wiped out. Her head hurts. Her body hurts. Even a tiny movement brought pain to her body. She wanted to open her eyes but she couldn't. Her eyelid felt unbelievably heavy. She was thankful someone has finally found her. She had to tell Professor McGonagall about Umbridge. Who knew what that old hag had done to Harry, Ron and Hermione? She felt very scared and panicked. Umbridge might torture them like she did to her.

"Warn the Headmistress….stop Umbridge….torture me…..kill me…. Please…..hurry… the others." Tears stream down her face. She remembered when Umbridge gave detention, the pain on her palm. She remembered the cruciatus curse, the terrible pain it caused to her body. She remembered her scream and Harry's.

"Stop!!"

Harry's scream sounded so weirdly loud it made her head hurt. It's like he was in the same room with her now. She also noticed that his voice sounded different from usual.

Then, she felt the needle pierced through her skin. She thought they gave her drug to calm her down. She could feel the effect immediately; the fuzzy feeling, the numbness and the nothingness.

………………………………….

After Rosalie spoke her mind, Jasper felt that the mysterious girl was scared. She started to babble something incoherent again. They could make out the words but didn't know what it meant.

Jasper tried to reach her mind; to soothe her but its hard and he didn't know why. Once he succeeded forming a connection, he was shocked. Her feeling overwhelmed him and he couldn't take it. Her pain, he could feel her pain and it was so fucking hurt. It's like what it felt when he was turned into a vampire. Or maybe this was worst compared to the longest three days of his life.

"Jasper, what's wrong. What do you mean?" Edward asked sensing his brother's thought. He might be a mind reader but he couldn't feel what other's feel.

Jasper screamed in agony. He fell to the floor, crouching and grabbing his hair wanting the pain to stop.

"Stop!!" He screamed.

"Jas. What's wrong?" Alice said in fear. She knelt down beside her husband and hugged him.

"Please make it stop." Jasper said pleading. He hugged Alice tightly. If Alice was a human, the hug would've crushed her bones.

Everyone including Jacob stared in confusion at the scene in front of them. No one had any idea of what had been going on here.

Meanwhile, images started to went through Jasper's head. A girl sat on a chair writing with a quill with a bloody hand. An old toad like woman sat grinning evilly in front of the girl watching her blank face although she was clutching her robes tightly with her other hand.

"Edward, can you see what is wrong with him," Carlisle spoke worriedly.

Edward didn't answer him as he was busy seeing what had been playing on Jasper's mind.

Another image shot through. This time the girl was on the floor screaming at the pain she felt.

"Please….just kill me…. please." Jasper pleaded with her wife.

Alice shook her head. She didn't want to lose him. Esme hurriedly knelt beside him and Alice to sooth him. Rosalie buried her face in Emmet's broad chest. It hurt her to see her brother like this. She too didn't want to lose Jasper. She thought it must be horrible what he was feeling if he wanted to end his life.

"Edward." Carlisle shook Edward's shoulder when he didn't respond to his question.

Edward broke his trance and said urgently, "It's the girl. Give her something to make her unconscious."

Without any doubt, Carlisle did what Edward said.

"She's been tortured. I saw that from Jasper's mind. There's an old woman watching her writing with her own blood. And then another image of her screaming on the floor," Edward explained while Carlisle did his job.

Luna calmed immediately after the sedative Carlisle gave worked on her body. Jasper also stopped screaming and sighed in relieve. His body was shaking. He wanted to question what had happened back then when he was cut short by a curious Jacob.

"What happen? I thought vampires cannot feel pain," he asked with a frown.

"Oh please… now you care about what we feel Black?" Edward said sarcastically.

"I don't give a damn Cullen," Jacob shot back hatefully.

"So why don't you fuck off from this house."

"Glad to. But not without this girl," he said as he picked Luna up bridal style from the bed.

"What are you doing? Put her down Jacob," Carlisle demanded.

"I told you I only came here to take this girl and I won't leave without her."

"I didn't agree with you back then," Carlisle reminded the young leader.

"You don't have any choice doctor. She is safer with me," he stated. "No offense intended doctor. I can trust you but I don't trust Jasper and Edward. I know they have problem controlling their thirst over human blood. Bella Swan is the proof."

"Bella Swan is a mistake. I know she did something to make people get attracted to her," Edward defended himself. He won't take any insults from the hateful dog.

"Maybe or maybe not but I don't care and I don't want to take any risk. Furthermore, she means nothing to you so you don't have any reason to keep her here. If police is involved in this, the outturn won't be good for you. They would question what were you doing in the forest in the first place. They would notice something suspicious and of course at some point the truth will be revealed." Jacob spoke confidently. Like he said the vampires did not have any choice at all.

Everybody was speechless hearing the words from Jacob Black. They knew what he said was true.

Carlisle wanted to argue with the young man but he knew he won't win. He looked guiltily at the young girl in Jacob's arm. Meanwhile, Edward stared at Jacob with a dangerous look. If a look could kill, Jacob would be dead by now.

"I'll take my leave."

He walked to the door to get out of there when Edward's words stopped him.

"What does she means to you," he said through gritted teeth.

Without turning Jacob said, "There's no need for you to know." With that he exited the house and ran back to his house in full speed.

"Damn!" Edward cursed after Jacob left. It was one of the times when he wished he could read the werewolf's mind but it turns out his gift had no effect on werewolves.

"I can't believe you want me to kill you, Jasper." Alice yelled hysterically at her husband. "What. Are you out of your mind?"

"I'm sorry Alice," he said ashamed of himself. "But the pain, I can feel it. It just like when we were turned to be a vampire. No, this time it was worst from that," Jasper spoke remembering the horrid experience.

Alice hugged his husband hearing the confession. She sobbed on his chest without any tears since vampires could not produce one. They knew what it felt like to be turned and no one wanted to feel it again. All of them begged to be killed on that day for the pain was unbearable. But for Jasper to felt it again for the second time and much more horrible from the first time, it became a shocking event for them.

"It's weird though. I can't read the girl's thought. But how can Jasper see what had happened to her?" Edward voiced out his curiosity loudly.

Everybody was quiet. They all didn't have the answer for that question.

* * *

AN: Thanks to those who reviews the previous chapter** – Red*Robin, Mfoto, , MaxRide05 and EDelta88. **I really appreciate it. Thank you so much… I feel loved. Hehe….

**REVIEW?**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR TWILIGHT….

Jacob rushed to his bedroom the moment he stepped into his house. He passed the main hall where his people stood patiently waiting for his return with the said girl. They took a peek at the girl in their leader's arm. Scott walked towards him.

"Scott, I need a healer, now." Scott nodded and motioned for the healer to follow him to Jacob's room.

Jacob laid her on his bed. The healer who was a middle age man tended to her wound immediately. He was a human although he served for the Black family.

"What happen? Did they hurt her?" Scott asked.

"No. She's already bleeding when Edward found her back in the forest," Jacob replied. "You should take a look at her hand," he continued. After that he filled his friend with the information of what had been going on at the Cullen's house.

"That's weird," Scott said after Jacob finished his story.

"I know," his friend replied back nodded. "I don't understand it either and from what I saw neither the Cullens."

"Well, I don't either," said the healer who was obviously forgotten by the two friends. "She seems fine to me but her body…….."

"But what Price?" Jacob asked curiously. Obviously Price is the healer's name.

"I don't know how to explain this Jacob. There's no sign of injury on her body but it seems like she's been hurt from the inside."

Both friends frowned at this. What the hell was that mean?

"This is getting weirder," Scott said. Jacob nodded agreeing with him. "I don't even know it is possible," he said depressingly. He hated something he didn't understand.

"Me either. This is the first time I encounter something like this. But I think aside from that, she is fine. I put some herbs on her hand. In two days the wound will heal but the scar will take longer to disappear since the words were written on her old scar. In two weeks I guess, and then it will disappear completely," Price explained.

"Old scar?" Jacob asked confuse with the revelation.

"Yes. Identical and precisely on the fresh one"

Jacob sighed and said, "I don't know what to think anymore." He plopped down on his chair rubbing his face.

"A mysterious girl this one," Price said more to himself.

"It's been a long day for us today. Why don't we get a rest and see what tomorrow brings to us," Scott sensed his friend distressed and told him to get some sleep. Jacob agreed with his idea.

They all exited the room and headed towards their own room. As for Jacob, he would stay at one of the many guest room in his house or specifically, his mansion. Before that he explained the situation to his followers who were waiting patiently for his appearance since he came home. They deserved to know what had been going on.

"Going to school tomorrow?" Scott asked on their way to the rooms.

"No I guess."

"Okay. I'll cover it up for you."

"Thanks man," Jacob replied gratefully.

"No problem. So I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Yeah. Goodnight."

The sun was rising on the horizon. The air was cold and breezy. It was such a great start for the day. Scott woke up from his slumber and headed straight to the shower. The cold water instantly washed away any sign of fatigue from his muscular body. He did the same routine everyday. He woke up early, since he was an early riser, knocked on Jacob's door and went to school together with him.

After showering and preparing to go to school, Scott went to Jacob's room which was now occupied by an unconscious Luna Lovegood to check up on her. It's been three days since she arrived here but not once she opened her eyes to the world around her. Every morning and every night before he went to sleep, he would take his time to check up on her. He watched her sleep peacefully just like an angel although sometimes she would have nightmares.

He liked watching her sleep. Truthfully, he liked watching her face. It made him feel at peace inside. He noticed she had very long lashes, a white pale skin, a small pointy nose and curvy pink lips. He was very curious of her eyes color. What would it be like? Could it be brown, or blue or green? Or black like him.

He neared the bed and watched her.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," he whispered slowly. "You need to wake up soon."

He stayed like that for ten minutes just watching her. He was about to walk out of there when he saw her brows scrunch up as if she was about to wake up. He stepped back towards her and studied her features. He thought it was just his imagination back then but then the girl slowly opened her eyes before shut it back. It must be the light blinding her. She opened her eyes once again and cerulean blue meets obsidian black.

Scott stared at her eyes. He was captivated by the most beautiful and innocent eyes he ever met. He didn't aware of how long he stood there just watching her but then she threw away the cover and backed away from the bed, from him until her back hit the corner of the solid wall. He could see that she's panicking right now. Her breath became erratic and her legs became wobbly. Her legs gave up on her since she didn't use it in three days.

Scott slowly approached her. He needed to calm her down.

Luna did not know what to think. The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was an unfamiliar guy staring down at her. She suppressed her instinct to screamed and backed away from him. She didn't know this guy. And clearly she's not in Hogwarts or St. Mungo. He seemed like a muggle to her. How the hell she suddenly lands in here with the muggle. She was supposed to be in Hospital Wing in Hogwarts right now. What kind of sick joke is this?

"Relax. Relax. I'm not going to hurt you okay," she heard him said.

"I'm sorry but when I'm in unfamiliar places with unfamiliar faces, I tend to be scared," Luna replied back. Her throat felt sore from the lack of using. She coughed up.

Suddenly, the door burst open and a native American guy walked in with a worried look on his face. He was shocked when his eyes landed on Luna.

"Thought I heard something just then," the guy said to his friend. His friend just nodded back at him.

"Who are you people?" Luna asked. She had calmed down a little.

"My name is Jacob Black, miss. And this is my friend Scott Frost, he motioned towards his friend. You're in my house right now," he continued.

"Thank you for your hospitality Mr. Black. I really appreciate it but I need to go back right now."

Both guys tensed hearing her words. Luna noticed this. She tried to stand but did not succeed.

_Why did I feel so exhausted? I can't even stand._

The man named Scott neared her and took her in his arm bridal style without warning. She didn't even notice him moving towards her. She was shocked and could not protest physically since she felt so weak.

"What you are doing, Mr. Frost," she questioned weakly, verbally protest. "Put me down."

"I'm taking you back to bed. You've been out cold for three days. So, you are very weak right now," he explained gently laid her down on the massive bed.

"Three days. You mean I was unconscious for three days?" Luna was shocked hearing the revelation. She thought she only been unconscious for a few hours. No wonder her body felt so exhausted.

"Yes and please call me Scott."

Luna notices that Jacob Black was not in the room. When did he get out?

"Jacob went to get the healer," Scott said as if sensing her thought.

A minute later Jacob returns with another man bringing his case. He also brought a glass of warm milk and a bowl of soup with him.

"Hello, miss. I'm glad you finally wake up. I'm Price by the way," the healer said with warm smile before checking her pulse.

"I'm Luna. Luna Lovegood," she said before coughing up.

"I think you need to eat first Ms. Lovegood," Price said with concern.

"Just call me Luna," she said simply.

_Luna. What a beautiful name. It matches her perfectly_. Scott thought to himself.

Price handed her the glass of milk and she drank the content ravenously since she was so thirsty.

"Slow down my girl," Price said afraid she might choke. Luna handed back the glass after she finished it.

"Thank you," she said gratefully.

"You're welcome. Now let me check up on you," Price said. He took her hand and checked her pulse. After that he examined her palm and saw that it had healed completely but the scars were still there.

"All seem fine to me," Price mumbled after finished doing his job.

"Good." Jacob said satisfied that she was all healthy.

"I'll be in the garden if you ever need me," he said before walking away. Jacob just nodded to him.

"Are you going to school or not?" Jacob asked Scott.

Scott looked hesitated to answer.

"Yeah…. I can't skip. Got lab period today," he said dejectedly. Truth to be told, he wanted to skip class today so he could be with her. There was so much that he wanted to know about her but he couldn't bring trouble to his lab partner for his own selfish desire. Lab period means group works.

"I'll see you soon," he said to Luna. Luna just nodded towards him. "I'll cover you up," he spoke to Jacob.

"As always," Jacob replied grinning. With that Scott walked out of the room.

Jacob brought his attention back to Luna. He sighed heavily and took a seat on the nearby chair. He thought for a while on how to explain all these things to Luna. He didn't know where to start, how to start. Would she believes him if he told her the truth?

Luna watched curiously at Jacob Black. He seemed to be in a deep thinking. Was it because of her? Maybe she had become a burden to him by staying here for three days during her comatose state. Well it's not like she wanted to be in this situation either.

"Luna. I want to tell you something," he began.

Luna noticed that he was hesitating.

"Yes," she prepared for whatever had to come.

"I'm a werewolf," he blurted out. Actually that was not what he wanted to say. It just came out of his mouth before he could stop it. He only realized after he said it.

_Damn. Now she must be freaking out_, he cursed to himself.

Meanwhile, Luna just stared blankly at him. She did not expect this to come out of his mouth and she thought that he didn't either. She knew that he was telling the truth and didn't know how to respond to this. Most werewolves would remain silent of what they were afraid that people would rejected them.

"Err… okay," she finally said after a moment of silent.

Jacob looked at her weirdly.

_Well that was unexpected. I thought she might scream or get freaked out and call me crazy or something._

"You don't think I'm crazy?" He raised his eyebrow at her, "or a liar?"

"No," Luna replied. She knew somehow that this man in front of her was telling the truth. She could sense something strange about him and Scott but not Price. Now she knew where she had feeling like this before, it was her Defends Against the Dark Arts teacher in her second year, Professor Lupin. He was a werewolf.

"Don't you afraid of me." Jacob asked testing her.

"No," Luna said calmly. Professor Lupin was a good man. She saw confusion on his face so she said, "I know a werewolf before, and he is kind to me."

Jacob looked shocked at her revelation. He never thought that she ever met a werewolf before.

"Maybe you know him, his name is Remus Lupin."

"No. I never heard of his name."

Luna thought maybe Jacob didn't know her former professor because he was a muggle. He didn't know about magic and she didn't want to take any risks in exposing her world to him. She remembered something that made chills ran down her spine.

"You're not friends with Fenrir Greyback, are you?" She asked shakily. "He is evil."

"No." Jacob sprang to his feet. "I know he is evil from what my father told me. I never met him before but from what I heard about him makes me sick," his face showed pure disgust. "My father along with other leader tried to track him down to kill him but did not succeed, he seemed to be vanished. No one knows how to locate him."

_But how you know about him make me wonder._

"From what I heard last time, he is getting stronger and his follower is increasing day by day," Jacob stated. He was perturbed with the fact.

"So you're a leader," Luna stated. She was uncomfortable with the silence that fell between them for a while and desperate to say something to break the silence.

"How did you know?"

"It's just a guess," Luna shrugged her shoulder. "So, where is this place?" She needed to get back soon. Her father must be worried sick about her.

"Forks," Jacob said casually.

Luna thought she must have misheard him somehow.

"Pardon me."

"This is Forks, Luna. As in Washington," Jacob assured her.

"What? How did I get here? Impossible. How am I going to get back? My father must be worried about me. Forks is too far…..," Luna was panicking now and couldn't stop gibbering. She couldn't believe that she had apparate this far. How was she going to go back now? She had no money, no relatives here and had never been in muggle world this long without her father. She was so fucking scared.

"Luna, calm down," Jacob said.

Luna stopped her babbling and blinked at Jacob with teary eyes.

"I don't know how you get in here either. You've been found unconscious in the Dark Forest with bloody hand. I don't know what's wrong with you at that time," he explained. He kept the truth about Edward and the rest of the Cullens. He thought that it was not necessary.

Luna looked at her hand and saw that it no longer itch but the scars were still there.

"Before my father died, he gave a prophecy…"

"Prophecy?" Luna cut him. Jacob just nodded. "I'm sorry about your father," she whispered softly.

"That's okay," he looked away uncomfortable.

"So what was the prophecy about?"

"It's about you," looking back at her, he said.

"Me?" She felt this hard to believe. What part did she have in a prophecy given by a dead man who was also a werewolf?

Jacob told her about the prophecy, about what his father had told him that day before he died. She still found this hard to believe. She remembered when Umbridge tortured her. Before that old hag cursed her with the killing curse, she apparate to the first location that entered her mind. She thought it was the Forbidden Forest but apparently it's not. Maybe she was the girl mention in the prophecy after all. She thought maybe this was her destiny to help them. All of these explained why the sudden thirst of knowledge she had these past weeks, and also explained the image of the forest before she apparate although she had never been there before.

"So what do you say," Luna broke her trance hearing Jacob's voice. She chose her words carefully.

"Honestly, I don't know what to say. I don't know if I am the one you've been looking for but I'll try my best to help you. My mom always said to always help people in need and she will disappoint in me if I didn't follow her advice. Furthermore, I'm indebted to you," Luna said.

"You owe me nothing. You wouldn't be here if not because of us," he assured her.

"So what am I going to do now?" Luna asked.

"Eat," he handed her the soup he brought with him earlier.

Luna looked at the soup curiously. She stirred the soup with the spoon and realized that it was mushroom soup. Ugh, she hated soup. Especially mushroom soup. She frowned at Jacob. Didn't he have anything other than soup?

"No solid food for you for two days. Doctor's order," he said quickly as if sensing her thought.

Luna sighed and ate the soup obediently. Furthermore, her stomach was growling wanting to be fed.

_Just for two days, _she thought to herself.

"Can I go to school?" Luna asked suddenly.

"You want to go to high school?" He asked not believing what he had heard.

Luna just nodded excitedly.

"Most people hate high school," Jacob said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Well, I've never been to high school before," Luna saw Jacob raised his left eyebrow after she said that. "I mean I've been to school before but it's different, my school is different than yours so I'm just curious," she continued not sure if Jacob bought that so she just shut up.

It's not like she's going to say that she learned magic at Hogwarts.

"I can arrange it if you want to enroll in high school," Jacob said.

"Really," Luna can't believe what she heard.

Jacob nodded. Luna was excited, she really was curious to know about life as a high school student in muggle world. What did they teach? Was it the same as Hogwarts' syllabus? Her joy did not last long as something important dawned on her killing it instantly.

"But I don't have money to pay the fees, where do I stay?" She said.

"Don't worry about the fee; I'll take care of it," before she could protest, Jacob continued. "There's an old house near the Dark Forest, I bought the house a year ago but I've never been there, so I guess you can live in it," Luna heard Jacob said.

"You seem reluctant with the idea of me living there," Luna guessed.

"I would like you to stay here actually," he admitted. "It is safer here but I don't want to raise any suspicions, it's not good for both you and me."

_And the Cullen family already knows of your presence here. They would question it if I keep you here in my house. Dr. Cullen also will question about your well being and the last thing I need is for them to dig around in my business._

Luna knew there's more reason as to why he couldn't keep her here but she didn't want to ask him. Who was she to question him when he was being nice to her? Maybe he really had good reason.

"You are really a kind man Jacob. No one except my father has ever treated me kindly, I hope this is not a sick twisted joke," she said almost laughing at the last part but her face, her expression showed how touched she was with his treatment.

Jacob did not know what to say. He knew she really meant what she said. He began wondering about her life before he met her.

* * *

AN: Thanks to those who reviews the previous chapter** – Red*Robin, Mfoto, , MaxRide05, completelyTwilightObsessed, maying38, sophie29 and Painelust. **I really appreciate it. Thank you so much… I feel loved. Hehe…. Right now I'm thinking about writing a story about Chloe Sullivan. I don't know why but I really like her character in Smallville although I don't really watch the film but she's cool. I was wondering if anyone know where to read stories about her outside fanfiction and livejournal….

**REVIEW?**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

**A/N: First of all, I'm so sorry for the late update.. I've got so many work I can't find any time to write at all.. SORRY! Many people ask about when Bella died in this story. Actually, Bella is still alive.. She will make an appearance soon I promise and Scott Frost is an OC. Thanks to those who reviews the story. Thank You! And also thanks to those who read this story. I know many people put this story on Alert and Favorite so thank you guys.**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR TWILIGHT…

Next morning, Jacob and Scott brought Luna with them to school. There's a test she had to take to enroll here. Luckily for Luna she found that the question was not too hard and couldn't believe it when the examiner announced that she got full marks on the test. She was taken in on the spot. Luna beamed in happiness at that news.

Luna thought that the school was an interesting place. Scott showed her a machine that produced drinks when we put some coins in it. It was fascinating. They showed Luna her classroom and went for a short tour after that.

A few hours later, they decided to go home. As they were nearing the main door, Luna saw a group of people, beautiful drop dead gorgeous people walked in through the door. The first person she noticed was a blond long haired girl walking confidently hand in hand with a huge cute boy. They must be a couple and Luna couldn't help but think that they looked perfect for each other.

Then she noticed another boy with tanned skin walked together with a cheerful looking girl behind the previous couple. Suddenly Luna stopped on her track. What she saw make her heart skipped a beat. A guy with wild untamed hair was walking behind those couples looking almost bored. Then he looked up and their eyes met. Luna unconsciously gasped and took a step back. A word escaped her lip without her notice.

Her back bumped into something or someone. She felt hands on her shoulder gripping her tightly.

"Luna, what's wrong?" She didn't reply and her eyes glued to the boy who looked like her deceased boyfriend.

She was turned around and faced with a concerned looking Scott.

"What's wrong?" He asked again. Luna just shook her head but Scott knew better. He looked up and saw the famous Cullens. He frowned instantly.

"Why don't you bring her out and wait for me at the car," Jacob said.

"Okay," he dragged Luna out of there using another route.

…

Edward could not believe his eyes. Was that the same girl he found in the forest couple of days ago? What the hell was she doing here anyway? So it was really her he smelled back then in the class. He thought he was mistaken when the sweet soothing smell suddenly filled his nostrils when he listened to his biology lectures. He was distracted but then the smell disappeared. He thought maybe his senses just playing tricks on him but there she was standing not far from him. He could hear his brothers and sisters thoughts' curious as well.

He saw her eyes widen and she took a step back.

"Cedric," he heard her muttered under her breath.

_Cedric? Who was that?_ Edward thought.

Frost gripped her shoulder and spoke near her ear with concern. Edward was shocked to find that the gesture annoyed him to no end.

_Luna,_ he spoke her name in his head after he heard Frost called her that.

He saw Frost pulling her in the opposite direction away from them and he felt the pulled to go after her. He didn't know what was wrong with him. Ever since he met her, she was always in his mind.

Jacob Black walked towards them.

"What is she doing here?" Rosalie asked rudely at him.

"It's obvious she will be attending school," Jacob replied back sarcastically.

"She seemed a little younger to be in high school," Edward spoke arrogantly.

Jacob smirked. "For your record, she beat you with 100% marks on the enrollment test."

They were all impressed. Who would have thought there would be someone smart enough to get full marks in the mind numbing test? Average students got in here with only passing marks which was 60%. Edward himself got highest mark which is 90% before Luna beat him.

Jasper felt the murderous aura around Edward so he intervened with the situation.

"What do you really want, Black?"

Jacob ignored his question instead he said, "She will live near the forest not far from your house. So please behave yourself when you go hunting. Don't go anywhere nears her or you'll regret it."

Edward felt like smashing Jacob Black's head. How dare he told them what to do and threaten them. He stepped forward ready to lunge him but he was restrained by Alice and Emmet.

"Come on Edward. It's not worth it", Rosalie murmured trying to reason with him. Edward sure was a hothead and a pain in the ass but she still loved him like a brother and didn't want him to get in trouble.

He calmed down but his killing glare never left Jacob's face.

"You told us what you want Black. Now leave," Emmet said warningly.

Jacob smirked victoriously at them and walked away.

…...

"You want to tell us what happen?" Scott suddenly said trying to hide the curiosity in his voice but failing miserably. They were on their way towards Luna's new house.

"No. But you won't stop asking me about it until I told you anyway," she replied knowingly. Scott just grinned sheepishly. He kept his eyes on the road since he was the one driving.

Luna sighed heavily. _Should I tell them?_ She wondered.

She couldn't believe what she saw. A man with Cedric's face but his hairstyle was different. She couldn't see his eye color clearly but she was sure it was not blue like Cedric's. Cedric was also shorter than him.

_Maybe I shouldn't._

Just thinking about Cedric brought smile on her face. She just closed her eyes feeling the wind on her face and thinking about her happy time together with Cedric.

Scott watched her through the rear mirror. He felt happy seeing her smiling face. He wondered what she was thinking right now that made her looked so content. He silently was jealous of the thing that made her smile. He wished he could make happy and bring smile to her face everyday. For his entire life. He didn't know when but he thinks that he had fallen in love with her.

"We're here," Jacob said. Scott parked the car in front of the house and the trio got out of the car.

Luna looked at the house with awed. It was a small house but it was beautiful. She liked it. They entered the house and Luna was even amazed with what she saw. There's a fireplace with a cozy chair in front of it in the living room.

There was also a small kitchen with a stove, fridge and other kitchenware. Her next stop was her bedroom. She loved her bedroom. It was painted with light purple in color. There's a queen sized bed, a study table, a big wood closet, a bathroom and also a shelf full of books.

She looked at those two who had a smug smile on their faces.

"I loved this place," she said happily.

"I'm glad you like it," Jacob replied. "Everything's already stuffed in the kitchen. You won't die because of starving here."

"I know. The food is more than enough to feed a troop of army," she said jokingly. Both men laughed hard at her smart remark.

"It' getting late, I think we better go," Jacob said.

Scott nodded obediently. "We'll pick you up bright and early tomorrow."

"Okay."

"If you need something, call us okay," Jacob shoved a mobile phone in her hand. "You remember how to use it right?" He looked at her uncertainly.

Hell, how could someone didn't even know how to use a phone exist? He didn't even want to find out. Even 7 years old knew how to use it. Luna sure was different. When Jacob showed it to her, she looked at it curiously and wondered how could someone heard the others talking through the device when they were far away. Honestly, Jacob thought that she's losing her mind.

"Of course I remember," Luna said dejectedly. She pouted a little as if sensing his thought.

"Yeah sure you are," Scott decided to step in. "Come on Bro," he dragged Jacob away from there leaving the house and Luna to settle in with the new environment.

…...

A/N: Bella on the next chapter. hoho


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

AN: Sorry for the late update and all. I've been busy with projects and being a little lazy. lol. Thanks to those who review for the previous chapter.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OW HARRY POTTER OR TWILIGHT

Edward watched as the new girl, Luna Lovegood played with her food. She sat not far from him at the crowded cafeteria. She scrunched up her nose examining the food in front of her. Apparently she didn't like the food much.

It was shocking to see her earlier that day. He did expect her to attend school since he saw her yesterday but what he did not expect was to see her in his class. She was seated behind him since the seat was empty. By the look of it, she was also shocked to see him although she quickly masked it with that dreamy face of her.

Her head rose as if knowing she was being watched and her eyes met his. Edward stared at the big bright blue eyes of her. Eyes that were so expressive and captivating yet looked so sad whenever it was directed towards him. Instantly, she averted her eyes away from his intense gaze. She always did that whenever he caught her staring at him. By that he meant in the class earlier.

"You're scaring her," Jasper said suddenly.

Edward noticed her body tensed up a little.

"Good. Maybe then she can stop staring at me like an obsessive fan girl," Edward replied back. She's not the first having the habit to stare at him. He had many fan in this school and his previous school as well and they disgust him with their thoughts. They don't even know him, how can they claim they love him? Then again, the Cullen family always drew attention to them wherever they go.

Rosalie snorted at his reply but did not say anything.

"You're too smug for your own good," Emmet said instead.

"Oh….please," Edward rolled his eyes at him. "Like you're any better," Emmet was about to replied back when Alice interrupted them.

"You guys were acting like children. Stop this now or you two won't like the consequences," she warned.

Both guys kept their mouth shut and listened to the vision girl.

…

Luna turned her eyes away from him. She now knew the boy's name. Edward Cullen. She sat behind him during class. He caught her staring at her again. How embarrassing. Luna fidgeted on her seat. She was supposed to meet Jacob and Scott here but those two were nowhere in sight.

She felt uncomfortable sitting here alone with Edward Cullen's heated eyes on her. She knew he was watching her right now. Maybe to figure out why she always staring at him when he wasn't looking. Maybe he hated her for it. Well, he looked like he hated her.

Luna felt something odd about Edward Cullen. Now that she saw him together with his group, the rest also gave out the same vibe. She had had this feeling before but where? She thought hard to remember it and unconsciously her eyes travelled back to him.

He had flawless pale skin and beautiful, he could pass up as a model. Cold aura…party. Luna's eyes widen in realization.

_Slughorn's party… it was Sanguini…._

Luna saw the group brought out a tiny bottle from their pocket and gulped down the content. She had a good guess of the content…. Blood…. They were certainly…..

"Vampires," Luna whispered the word but still enough for the group of vampires to hear her.

They turned their heads at her in disbelief. Shocked and a bit of anger plastered on their faces.

Forgetting about waiting for Jacob and Scott, Luna walked out of the cafeteria unable to think for a moment. Things were just getting weirder for her. First, she encountered and befriend with werewolves and now vampires? Things could get ugly. Vampires and werewolves didn't mix well together.

Luna didn't realize that she had walked back to the class. She went to her desk and slumped on her seat.

_Did they prey on human?_ Luna thought. She quickly shoved the thought aside as a girl walked in. Luna recognized this girl. She sat beside Edward Cullen. This girl reminded her of a certain bushy haired know it all Gryffindor although her hair was not bushy at all but still thick. She had the same posture and lips as Hermione Granger though.

"Hi," Luna was startled as the said girl greeted her. She didn't expect that.

"Hi," Luna greeted back a little too loud than it should have. The girl winced slightly and looked at her oddly.

"So you're Luna Lovegood," she stated giving Luna an unsure smile. Luna wondered if that was her way to start a conversation or she was just being polite out of courtesy.

"Yes, but I prefer everyone call me Luna," she replied. "And you are?"

"I'm Isabella Swan. You can call me Bella," she said offering a handshake.

Luna shook hands with Bella and noticed that her hand trembled a little.

"Are you okay?" Luna asked wondered if she's sick.

"I'm fine thank you," Bella said a little nervous. "It's just that my friend accidentally had a cut on her hand and I always get dizzy when I smell blood. So it's nothing unusual."

"Oh….," that was all Luna said as Bella grabbed a book from her bag pack on the chair.

"Actually, I transferred here last week so I know how you felt at this moment," Bella spoke. "But don't worry, you'll be okay after a while," she assured Luna with a smile.

Luna smiled back at her but didn't say anything and she doubt that Bella Swan knew how she felt anyway. Luna noticed a necklace Bella wore. It was a simple but beautiful necklace but what got Luna curious and suspicious was the pendant. It was round in shape with a five pointed star in it. It seemed like an ordinary pendant but Luna suspected that it was a charm, or was charmed.

She's not quite sure but she thought she felt a strange aura surrounding it. Her family was the descendant of many great Seer in the wizarding world and she wondered if she somehow was blessed with the talent of a Seer.

Luna shook the thought away from her head.

_Me…a Seer?…. Impossible!_ Luna thought. Furthermore, what she was experiencing was not a sign of a Seer but the Sight where a wizard with Sight ability could feel and see aura. Luna put the thoughts away. She didn't think that she had an ability of a Seer or a Sight. It might not be an aura that she felt. Maybe it was something else but whatever it was, her gut was telling her that it was not a normal pendant.

"Nice necklace you have," Luna said trying to strike a conversation with the other girl for information.

Bella's hand went to her necklace and said eagerly. "Oh this. My cousin gave it to me as a birthday present. She post it three days ago from London."

"London?" Luna said more to herself.

"Yeah… She went to school there."

"I see."

"Well, I gotta go now. My friends are waiting for me," she said after realizing Luna would not say anything more. "See you later."

Luna nodded and watched at the retreating figure of Bella Swan wondering the purpose of the charmed pendant. Knowing that she won't get the answer anytime soon, her thought went to Jacob and Scott. She wondered where the hell Jacob and Scott were. They were supposed to meet her at the cafeteria at lunch break.

Luna glanced at her watch. She still got about 20 minutes before lunch period end and she decided to venture on her own around the school hoping to come in contact with her two friends.

Just as Luna come across a room, she heard a familiar voice from inside it. Luna was sure that was Bella Swan who talked to her earlier. She was about to pass it when she heard her name being mentioned. Out of curiosity, she stood outside the room wanting to hear what they were saying about her.

…

Bella Swan entered the room where her friends Jessica and Angela were waiting for her to get her book.

"Hey guys."

"What took you so long?" Jessica asked her with a mischievous smile on her face. She shared a look with the other occupant in the room, Angela who had the same look on her face. They were both sitting on the tables in the room.

Bella raised an eyebrow at them. "I met Luna Lovegood in the class earlier. We had a little chat."

"Luna Lovegood. You mean the new girl?" Angela spoke.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure it was Luna Lovegood. Not the bronze haired, golden-brown eyed boy called Edward Cullen," Jessica said teasingly.

Bella rolled her eyes at them. "Oh please. I am sure it was Luna Lovegood."

"So how was she?" Angela asked fixing her glasses on her nose.

Bella shrugged her shoulder. "She's a bit creepy I guess. I don't know, it's just that there is something about her that makes me feel a little uncomfortable."

"Yeah, she seems a bit odd to me," Jessica agreed.

"Really? Maybe because it's her first day. She doesn't have a friend yet," Angela suggested.

"That's not true. In fact, I saw her with the two hot hunks this morning," Jessica informed them.

"Hot hunks?" Bella smirked at her.

"Yeah….. Jacob Black and Scott Frost. I saw them coming to school together."

"No way," Angela exclaimed.

"Yes way."

"Now when did this happen? I didn't know you two like Jacob and Scott," it was Bella's turn to teased her friends.

…..

AN: I know it's short. Sorry about it but I hope you'll like it. Thanks for the reading and tell me what you think about it.


End file.
